1. Field
The invention relates to the field of wind turbine power generation, and in particular to a multi-turbine, multi-directional modular wind turbine that may further include a computer control system that most effectively faces the turbines into the wind.
2. Background of the Technology
Conventional wind turbines have several weaknesses. Conventional one turbine units have large blades that can cause an unpleasant amount of noise during use. In addition to generating unacceptable levels of audible noise, previous wind turbines often lacked versatility and durability and perform below needed performance levels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,505, which is incorporated herein by reference, a multi-turbine unit was proposed. This unit includes a stacked array of alternating rotating and fixed toroidal modules, wherein the rotating modules have four turbines attached. However, this design appears impractical from an engineering point of view.